It's The End
by Senorita Cumberbatch
Summary: The Doctor visits a grief stricken Claudia after Jinx's death. Oneshot.


Quick A/N: First crossover. First time writing for Doctor Who and Warehouse 13. Originally written on tumblr for someone, but I thought I'd share it here as well. Plus, the season finale (of both series) _killed_ me. Read and Enjoy. Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

><p>Claudia heard the tell-tale sound of the TARDIS, but hadn't moved. Normally, she'd jump to welcome the Doctor with open arms and give new stories to tell him, but she didn't want to be with anybody at the moment. Pete and Myka tried to cheer her up, try to make her move past Jinx's death, but she couldn't find it in herself to. <em>'I really am cursed.'<em> she thought bitterly.

The Doctor found her sitting in the living room, holding and staring at a gold frame in her hands. It was of Claudia and Steve wearing Confederacy costumes and smiling without any knowledge of their terrible future, her present.

Doctor stood in front of her, his eyebrows scrunched together in worry for his dearest friend.

"You would have liked him." she said, her voice low and raspy like something is caught in her throat. "He was like the human lie detector." The corners of her lips almost turned upward, but had died quickly. Claudia could feel her eyes turn watery, warnings of tears that will fall soon.

"M-maybe he w-would have been able" she stopped and took a deep breath "to tell if you were lying Doctor." she said, the last part rushed out. Claudia looked back at the frame and the Doctor moved to sit on the coffee table that was in front of her. He leaned forward with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He can see how much of Jinx's death affected Claudia and all he wanted was to make it better for her.

"It'd be impossible for him because I'm not human."

Claudia raised her head and looked at the Doctor in the eye. "Can you save him?"

The Doctor's smile faded and it wasn't what Claudia expected. She didn't expect his face to give her this sad expression and even some pity on his face. "I can't." he said evenly.

"Why not? You have a time machine. You can stop it from happening! Maybe even take Jinxy out of there and bring him into the future." She hadn't meant for her voice to grow louder as she spoke, but it did and there was no stopping it. The Doctor straightened and his expression changed to a seriousness that she hadn't known the almost childlike Doctor to have possesed.

She realized at this moment how much the Doctor just….felt older. Older and wiser with so much he's seen and done that makes Claudia feel almost infantile compared to him.

"I cannot change or bend time to how I wish or want it to be Claudia." There was a weary air to that sentence that Claudia suspected to have been given to many others too many times. She almost pitied the Doctor for that kind of burden.

"But-but…you're the Doctor! Doing the impossible is what you can do."

If there was any way, any hope of bringing Jinxy back, it was the Doctor. She held on to that belief, desperately so. The Doctor's frown deepen, once again revealing his immense age and that no matter how young he looked, he was older then everyone Claudia ever knew combined.

"I'm sorry Claudia. I'm so, so sorry. " he whispered and took her hand in his. Claudia felt that small hope in her shrivel. "Wh-what am I supposed to do now?" she said, her voice breaking, and those tears that were held at bay for this long leaked down her cheeks. The Doctor moved his hands to cup her face and her eyes, rimmed red, stared back at the Doctor, looking to him for guidance.

"Those that leave us…they're never gone from us." he said with a smile that made his eyes twinkle like the many stars she had seen when she traveled with him.

"So what can I do?" The Doctor wiped away her tears with his thumb and kissed her forehead, keeping his mouth pressed there.

"Remember him Claudia." he said to hairline, feeling more tears descend on his hands. "Keep all the memories with you, hold both the good and bad with you."

The Doctor knelt down as Claudia's arms wrapped around him, her quiet sobs muffled into his tweed jacket. He doesn't tell her how Steve's death is supposed to influence her future into things she could never imagine. The things she has yet and will do that astound him. Oh yes, Claudia Donovan was going to be magnificent.


End file.
